


reading is boring

by reignsftambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cass is reading, Cassamore - Freeform, Enzo and Cass, Enzo is whiny in the end, M/M, Not smut but it's got some parts in there, This is my first work, but Enzo has other plans, it might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignsftambrose/pseuds/reignsftambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading was always a thing Cass liked. It relaxed him and took his mind off things. </p>
<p>Except for right now because he seemed to have a boyfriend who just doesn't know how to keep their mouth to them self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reading is boring

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, and i decided it would be Enzo and Cass because honestly I ship them so much it's not even healthy. I hope you like it.

Reading was always a thing Cass liked. It relaxed him and took his mind off things. 

Except for right now because he seemed to have a boyfriend who just doesn't know how to keep their mouth to them self. When did Enzo even get under his shirt? Cass hadn't noticed until he felt a tongue on his nipple. 

"Zo, whattaya doin?" Cass asks, sighing and looking down. There was a big lump in his shirt which was caused by Enzo's head that was underneath it so he could lap at his skin with a hot mouth. The shirt the shorter man is wearing was lifted up halfway, showing his back from how he's positioned. 

"Don't mind me. Jus' cold, keep readin." Enzo says, now sucking on his boyfriend's chest. 

"I can't focus on a book when you're doin' that." Cass breathes, biting his lip from all the heat of pleasure he was receiving. He tries anyways, picking up the book and reading the same paragraph too many times since he kept getting distracted. 

"Fuck, take this shit off. Makin' me sweat under here." Enzo complains, popping his head out of the shirt. He pulls it off of Cass and throws it behind him. It hung from the top of the TV but they didn't care, they'll get it later. 

He grabs at Cass' dick through the sweatpants he was wearing and grins. "How you doin?" He sucks on the tall man's neck, removing his hands from Cass' dick and rolling his hips only to earn a groan. 

"All I wanted was to read, dammit." Cass says, groping Enzo's ass anyways for more friction. The movements stop and he hears a scoff. 

"Fine, go back to bein' a borin' nerd. I'll jus' ask someone else for a blowjob." Enzo whines, standing up to go to their room to pout until Cass gives in. Which he already has and Enzo wasn't even one foot away yet. He feels the man yank at his hand to pull him back. 

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was enjoyin' it. Don't leave me hangin."

Enzo always gets his way.


End file.
